


我把你当哥们儿，你却在我身上种草莓？

by LilWhite



Category: DungeonBeijing
Genre: M/M, 沙雕向, 聊天体, 脏话预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhite/pseuds/LilWhite
Summary: 剧情提要：一开始俩人打了一炮，结果斯威特喝迷瞪了发了张图之后引发了全员的质问，然后和生番拙劣的演技使事情彻底败露。





	我把你当哥们儿，你却在我身上种草莓？

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是来自于斯威特一条微博…  
> 那张照片也太容易让人瞎想了吧，他也真敢放出来。  
> 底下有一小姐姐还评论：番番都给你嘬草莓你都不给他pp图。  
> 笑死我了。

  
傻逼聚集地（16人）  
上午 10：45

 

二子：你俩昨晚上干啥了？@番番队 @斯威特

 

张千：AUV。

 

斯威特：啊？我他妈，我他妈喝断片了。

 

刘锐：AUV 生番还趁人之危呢。

 

黄硕：啥故事？

 

二子：你没看人家朋友圈啊？

 

二子： _（我特么也不知道为什么放不出图来，看lof里的吧）_

  
梁维嘉：我操，真特么色情。

 

张千：我操，丫草莓都种上了。

 

刘锐：我操，发展真特么快。

 

斯威特：等会，我他妈啥时候发了这条朋友圈？

 

三井：你别删了有屁用，该存早存了。

 

二子：麦克风给你，说出你的故事。

 

斯威特：操你哥哥我真断片儿了。

 

刘锐：哎，你们有没有发现一件事儿，都聊这么久了……

 

张千：生番都没吭气儿。

 

黄硕：没准儿这傻逼还特么回味呢。

 

二子：哈哈哈哈哈还点烟呢在那儿。

 

梁维嘉：分享链接

 

           酒后不小心日了我兄弟，该怎么办？

 

刘锐：哎我操，黄硕你赶紧管管梁维嘉吧，我都想给丫屏蔽了。

 

张千：你特么有本事别全看一遍啊

 

二子：千儿我看你看的也挺起劲儿的嘛不是

 

斯威特：……

 

美朵：你还ok吗，身体有不舒服吗？

 

三井：你看看，你看人家美朵。

 

斯威特：……我倒是有点犯恶心

 

张千：哟，怀上了，恭喜。

 

黄硕：添一小小正太。

 

斯威特：去你妈的，我那是喝多了。

 

斯威特：吐会儿去

 

美朵：除了恶心，有没有生理不适？

 

刘锐：都竖起耳朵啊，美朵小讲堂开课了。

 

黄硕：你直接问他屁眼疼不疼不完了吗。

 

刘锐：操你他妈能不能文明点儿啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

二子：哈哈哈哈哈，哎，我说真的，生番现在还他妈龟缩呢？

 

三井：就是啊，提上裤子还不认人了，等他来了揍丫的。

 

黄硕：你敢惹我兄弟我敢抽你爸。

 

张千：哈哈哈哈哈那你特么抽吧这我们真不敢

 

刘锐：@番番队 这孙子怎么还不出来挨打？

 

贵文儿：啧，他刚特么赞我朋友圈

 

梁维嘉：刘悦别怂b

 

二子：敢做不敢当还是男人吗，啊？

 

生番：大家好，今天天气不错，都聊挺嗨啊，那个我家锅还烧着水呢，回见回见

 

张千：你，回来

 

二子：解释解释？

 

斯威特：……

 

生番：斯威特老师！我在这儿向你承认我的错误，我昨天不小心

 

生番：把

 

生番：昨天发生了什么给忘了。

 

刘锐：你丫逗儿子呢

 

生番：对逗的就是你，啊那什么，我昨天也喝花了啊我操

 

二子：我……操，以后我都不敢让你们这一对对儿的单处一间房了。

 

三井：嚯，还有？[坏笑][坏笑]

 

贵文儿：就上次千儿喝成什么样了，被刘锐接回去之后，。。。

 

张千：fuck u 你可闭嘴吧

 

三井：哎我比较关心的是千儿是哪个位置

 

生番：这特么你看不出来？人家在上面啊。

 

生番：知道吧，骑乘骑得老好了，哎我去，那叫一个爽

 

张千：操你大爷，斯威特我跟你说啊，以后别特么跟盲流子玩，容易蛋疼。

 

斯威特：……

 

张千：哦对，你们特么还记得吗，录cypher那次，世纪难题，哈哈哈。

 

二子：啥玩意儿？

 

刘锐：他就是说，生番问的那个。

 

生番：为啥梁维嘉穿高领是吧？

 

张千：今儿终于明白了吧

 

梁维嘉：我操你妈的。

 

生番：你别草我妈，操黄硕去啊。

 

黄硕：他操不着

 

张千：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

三井：你怎么这么幸灾乐祸啊

 

生番：就是，你乐个屁乐。

 

张千：哎，怎么跑偏了，也不知道刚刚是该解决谁的私事儿？

 

二子：就是，生番，别特么扯开话题

 

美朵：是男人就负点责任成不成？

 

生番：我，我他妈，不是，怎么搞的跟我欺负了一未成年似的，难道斯威特不是男人吗？

 

斯威特：我是小正太。

 

张千：哈哈哈哈哈哈，你再说刘悦都湿了你看看他

 

生番：我操你姥姥我，还指不定谁对谁干了什么呢

 

二子：不可能，就你那样，斯威特就算吃春药了也不碰你

 

刘锐：就是，我们斯威特这么正点这么可爱，多容易被盲流子盯上

 

生番：语音 12″

         转文字：老子特娘的意大利炮呢操你哥哥！不过，他正点倒是真的哈哈哈哈哈呵呵我他妈开玩笑开玩笑

 

梁维嘉：哈哈哈哈哈太牛逼了。

 

生番：不是，我是上辈子抢了你们媳妇吗你们要这么对我？

 

斯威特：是。

 

三井：哈哈哈哈哈，快，生番哥，去弥补一下你的过失。

 

生番：弥补过失也不能把自个儿送人家当老公吧。

 

斯威特：……

 

黄硕：你别特么净胡逼逼

  
上午 11：29

  
海啸：语音 16″

         转文字：二哥！你快特么收留我，生番和斯威特刚刚把我从录音室连笔记本带人赶出去了，巨凶还，妈的我剪个嘛呢招谁惹谁了？

 

张千：这俩是要摊牌了？

 

黄硕：别特么回头录音室有人叫了就

 

二子：哈哈哈哈他俩，他俩应该没这么精力旺盛吧

 

刘锐：哎哟那可真说不好，你看生番那鼻子大臀肥的，就是他妈性欲旺的表现

 

生番：我去你妈的吧傻逼，谁特么敢跟你比性欲旺

 

梁维嘉：聊什么呢在里边

 

斯威特：……

 

三井：哎今儿个正太怎么一直都不愿意说话了，生番你对人家做什么了，禽兽！

 

生番：我真……我我我他妈再想想。

 

海啸：不是，完了以后有人收留我吗？

 

张千：没有，滚，谁特么让你丫放我醉酒视频。

 

二子：门口那有个扫帚间不错，又安静地儿又大。

 

刘锐：生番你俩确定是在谈人生哲学？

 

刘锐：怎么谈着谈着就谈到刺激战场去了。

 

生番：语音 11″

         转文字：那那那我俩也不能拿一怀表互相催眠特么寻找记忆吧，这事儿不就得慢慢谈吗。（声儿变小）操，我跟你说，下次死也不落P城了，人真特么多。

 

斯威特：你不说话能死不。

 

**番番队撤回了一条消息。**

 

张千：生番，要不你以后跟我混吧。

 

生番：我还跟特么你学习怎么当一个合格的idol是吗？

 

张千：嗯，我看你资质不错，表演能力都能跟吴老师媲美了。

 

生番：哎～我也这么觉得，也没有很厉害了～

 

斯威特：你他妈药吃多了吧，弱智

 

生番：语音 9″

         转文字：等会，不对，操你妈的，跟电鳗一水平，那我都想抽我自个儿。不是，我怎么就弱智了……千儿你是不是知道啥了。

 

刘锐：藏够深的啊。

 

黄硕：深你妈逼，天天一口一个斯威特，都快他妈给我听吐了

 

三井：靠，我现在都开始怀疑生番昨晚上是不是压根儿就没醉

 

三井：贵文儿昨天三点还看在那儿他抽烟呢

 

梁维嘉：事后烟抽的爽吗？

 

生番：语音 14″

         转文字：昨个那那是个意外，我哪知道他醉成那操行，我操你妈，装孙子真特么累，哎，都怪斯威特，今儿早非让我特么瞒过去，你别说，他脸皮薄的时候还挺可爱。

 

斯威特：去你大爷的，你不用装，你就是

 

生番：语音 19″

         转文字：扯鸡巴蛋，就你那省略号演法能他妈比我好到哪儿去。哎你们可不知道昨天他求我的时候那一口一个生番哥哥，叫得那叫一个甜哈哈哈哈哈，三井说的真你妈对，斯威特老师今儿提上裤子就不认人了，唉，伤透了我的心

 

斯威特：生番我他妈把你小墨镜打碎了信不信，今儿还真谁都拦不了我了，操你妈。

 

张千：哎哟我操，我受不了了，不秀能死不？

 

二子：我们这特么是个什么色情黄暴交流群啊

 

刘锐：回头就被人举报了我跟你说。

 

黄硕：哎斯威特我问问你

 

黄硕：你丫瞎了眼了吧

 

生番：我操你二大爷，梁维嘉不比我更瞎？

 

梁维嘉：昨个你绝对他妈给人家酒里下东西了吧哈哈哈哈哈

 

三井：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死了，摊牌了以后大家居然在讨论谁更瞎

 

斯威特：跟你有啥关系，小光棍。

 

张千：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 


End file.
